five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 March 2015
11:57 I find all of my entertainment online... 11:57 Danny Phantom....The X's.... 11:58 Hey Arnold....Rugrats.....Rocket Power.... 11:58 (epicsad) 11:58 All such amazing shows... 11:58 T_T 11:58 Next Women In White investigation: 11:59 Five Nights At Nickeloden. 11:59 No, all of those shows were horrible 11:59 YOU SHUT UP! 11:59 .-. 11:59 My childhood! 11:59 The more you hate it, the more WE like it' 11:59 I do not care. 11:59 3: 11:59 right in the childhood... 11:59 .~. 11:59 The more you hate me, the more I hate you 11:59 Coldest story ever told... 11:59 The cycle of life 12:05 Vincent isn't my name 12:06 Only an English alias 12:06 Could you delete " G a o" from the list of words required to use the hotdog? 12:06 Fine 12:06 dundundun 12:06 3: Gao? Are you okay? 12:06 ... 12:06 Done 12:06 refresh 12:06 Gaomon332 12:07 Fixed 12:07 gao 12:07 ur welcome 12:07 Nicely done 12:07 What's? 12:07 bruh 12:07 Arena fight 12:07 pls 12:07 Aktan... 12:07 HAVE AT THEE! 12:07 lel 12:07 LETS DO DIS 12:07 12:08 brb 12:08 Huehuehue 12:08 yes 12:08 Goodness me! 12:08 huehuehue 12:08 Security! 12:08 Haa-ng 12:09 I have returned 12:09 Aktan, prepare to meet your maker! 12:09 Nowi > Gnaw 12:10 sry 12:10 nope 12:10 Nowi actually attended school, she knows things. She may have forgotten most of those things, and most of them have changed over time, but she still knows things. 12:10 lel 12:10 you know what 12:10 here 12:10 wat thingzz 12:10 watch this 12:10 Let's do this 12:11 Oh? 12:11 I shall get battle music prepared 12:11 This shows litterally how stupid he is and how bawss he is. (ps, I did make Gnaw after this character) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I444ef6X_pM 12:12 2 stupid 4 u 12:12 By the way 12:12 Yes 12:12 Nowi x Gnaw is non-canon 12:12 I am 12:12 lel 12:14 sure 12:14 kewl 12:14 keeeeeeeeeeeewwwwll 12:14 hax 12:15 You guys realize 12:15 This springtrap guy 12:15 Thinks the Robot Kingdom is sh*t 12:15 I have evidence 12:16 Reviewed both Cult noobs and Handy team noobs 12:16 Didn't review Robot Kingdom 12:16 Said 12:16 "They would be great at fighting my team in the final round" 12:16 To cult 12:20 Hue 12:21 Hai Nah 12:21 Hello 12:22 zzz 12:22 No sleeping on the job 12:22 Oh 12:23 yiff 12:23 lel 12:23 gao 12:23 u wot m7 12:25 You want a right rumble m8 12:25 aye 12:25 wtf 12:25 barrier breaking hax 12:26 yes 12:26 Now, I'll tell you what 12:26 Bye 12:26 We can do this the easy way 12:26 Or we can do this the hard way 12:26 The choice is yours 12:27 BTW 12:27 is Edgar a hybrid 12:27 asking 12:27 Gao plz 12:27 Of wat 12:28 Just a hybrid 12:28 Gao plz 12:28 No 12:28 He is 12:28 ... 12:28 Something 12:29 what is he 12:29 I want to say 12:29 Hey, no ___ man thats illegal 12:29 Fine 12:29 Darude 12:31 No Aktan man, that's illegal 12:31 I said Hey no man thats illegal. 12:32 k 12:34 Alright 12:34 I never wanted to do this 12:35 Prepare to face 12:35 My op as hell team 12:36 Inhale 12:38 lel 12:39 Maybe I should try now... 12:39 King Freddy will be having omlettes for breakfast tomorrow :p 12:41 Phobe can't die. 12:41 The Egg 12:41 Cutting it 12:41 Helped him 12:41 Sh*t 12:41 Also 12:41 The burrito 12:41 yes 12:42 Damn Qeety 12:42 Now poor Nowi 12:42 Thinks Gnaw looks like Prince Charming 12:43 lel 12:43 https://youtu.be/6JIbFLH7FFY?t=37s 12:43 LIke 12:43 Damn 12:44 What about the Faerie dust? 12:44 The music played out of nowhere too 12:44 What did that do? 12:44 Not even in the fourth wall 12:44 The same thing 12:44 lel 12:44 As the burrito 12:44 Because 12:44 happiness 12:44 I'm assuming the burrito had the same dust as the faerie dust 12:45 lel 12:48 (ba) 12:48 Wat 12:48 (dolan) 12:48 (epicsad) 12:49 (dolan) lol aktan pls 12:51 yay 12:51 I win 12:51 Oh 12:51 It's almost time to 12:51 "Obey Vinneh" 12:53 .. 12:53 Im here! 12:53 *... 12:54 rip enragement edgar 12:54 Edgar is dead??! 12:54 Wait hold on! 12:54 Yee 12:54 Phobe snapped neck 12:54 I love the amount of "Animatronics are humans" roleplays 12:54 I was first on that bandwagon 12:54 And now there is 12:54 Thread:24080 12:55 Oh... 12:55 Fantasia will hopefully avenge him.... 12:56 Eh 12:56 Like she has any power.... 12:56 My characters never die 12:56 Like 12:56 They are always stopped by something 12:56 SO...THIS WHOLE TIME 12:56 Yes 12:56 I HAVE COULD HAVE ONE CREW MEMBER Escape... 12:56 *slides in* You mentioned my thread Gao 12:57 Yes I did 12:57 Because 12:57 I made the exact same thing 12:57 Not too long ago 12:57 O 12:57 Outside Life 12:57 I'm sorry 12:57 Ga 12:57 Was funny 12:57 Gao... 12:57 Wizard Fazzy messed up magic 12:57 like a noob 12:57 Quick question. 12:57 wot u wont 12:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpAKv94CW9Y 12:58 You really didn't think I was going to make Phobe as a canidate for deletion, did you? 12:58 Im not that person.... 12:58 People change 12:58 onii-chan 12:58 gomen ne 12:58 Heck, it's better than my pages.... 12:58 I've learned to never trust anyone 12:58 You should mark all of em 12:58 Mine, I mean. 12:58 Well, I'm sorry. 12:59 Gao, what happened to the hotdog 12:59 It was a joke. 12:59 I got rid of that meat 12:59 It was horrifying 12:59 I'm sorry if I copied your idea for a RP. 01:00 Nu 01:00 Tiem to pay 01:00 I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT 01:00 fite me 01:00 1v1 01:00 LoL 01:00 in runescape 01:00 nu 01:00 LoL 01:00 Vinny fite 4 me 01:01 vinny isn't present. 01:01 lemme fite u 01:02 gao, fite me irl 01:02 i cant 01:02 purple man said no 01:02 ok sure 01:02 help i am bored 01:05 git gud 01:05 *starts sing* 01:05 Gao! Do you wanna role-plaay? 01:05 01:06 No 01:06 Go away 01:06 I'll burn this castle to the ground 01:06 so 01:06 GTFO 01:06 Come on out and let's plaaayy 01:07 I never see you anymore 01:07 Come out the lunch break 01:07 It's like you've gone away- 01:07 We used to be best rpers! 01:07 01:08 shh Aktan, I' 01:08 m trying to convince Gao to RP 01:08 No 01:08 through song 01:08 Convincing 01:08 I think not 01:08 Dang 01:08 Dat Ultima 01:08 RIP 01:08 Fazio Fredman would rather the other human rp, thank you very much 01:08 Mouse 01:08 wait wtf 01:09 Why he zap Gnaw 01:09 Accientdally 01:09 maybe 01:09 so he could get Gnaw mad 01:09 so he would attack Nowi 01:09 But 01:09 Nowi will give fake-kiss 01:09 Do you wanna role-play? 01:09 Or debate about theories around the halls 01:09 I think some company is overdue 01:09 I've started talking to 01:09 the pictures on the wiki- 01:09 (Hang in there, Vinny !) 01:09 It gets a little lonely 01:09 All these empty chats! 01:09 And scare Gnaw 01:09 lel 01:09 But 01:09 Gnaw 01:10 was probably in the way 01:10 Oh shizz 01:10 Vinny 01:10 will get angry 01:10 Dolly saves the day by somehow being there and Qeety says "wtf" 01:10 lel 01:10 And then I win 01:10 no 01:10 GG no RE 01:10 Bloody Vinny : THE LEGEND 01:10 impossibear 01:10 ON A DARK NIGHT ON FNAF FANON WIKI, GO TO VINNY 'S PAGE 01:11 Obey Vinneh 01:11 AND SLOWLY START CHANTING 01:11 BLOODY VINNY AND TURN THREE TIMES 01:11 01:11 omg 01:11 scared 01:11 lel 01:11 I did that 01:12 Thats why im a pokemon 01:12 Makes sensw 01:13 That's also why I'm a Digimon 01:13 wat 01:13 wow 01:13 "mon" 01:13 lulz 01:13 Never 01:13 Outside Life best human roleplay 01:13 Aktan 01:14 help me revive 01:14 pl 01:14 *pls 01:14 MY FAVOURITE GAME IS HATOFUL BOYFRIEND 01:14 Thread:8679 01:14 Ew 01:14 No 01:14 Huniepop Fever 01:14 Thread:8679 is Outside Life 01:15 Best thread 2015 03 12